As to image display or access control of liquid crystal display (LCD), traditionally image frame data stored in a memory is transmitted by a control apparatus of the LCD toward a LCD panel for display. Please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a schematic block diagram showing the basic architecture of a LCD control apparatus in the prior art. A LCD control apparatus A10 includes a frame data control module A20 and a panel control module A30. The frame data control module A20 processes frame data stored in memory A40 and then transmits to the panel control module A30. According to a communication protocol between the panel control module A30 and the LCD panel A50, the panel control module A30 further sends a control signal and the frame data to a control circuit in the LCD panel A50. The control circuit of LCD panel A50 will then process the frame data according to the control signals, and further display the frame data on LCD panel A50.
Please also refer to FIG. 1B, which is a schematic diagram showing the transmission of the control signal and the frame data. The control signals here are mainly used for writing the frame data into LCD panel A50. As shown in the drawing, when the control signals are at a specific state (shown as downward arrows), the frame data will then be written into the LCD panel A50 and the frame data is displayed on the LCD panel A50. The LCD control apparatus A10 is connected to the LCD panel A50 through a transmission interface A60, and meanwhile the frame data and the control signal are also transmitted to the LCD panel A50 through the transmission interface A60.
However, recently transmission interface manufacturers have gradually reduced the bus width of transmission interface A60 in order to reduce production costs. Consequently, the amount of frame data transmitted each time is likewise reduced due to the reduction of the bus width. Such changes cause some matching problems between the data size of the frame data and the transmission width (namely bus size or bus width) of the transmission interface toward the LCD panel. As a result, the image displayed on the LCD panel A50 is not smooth and the displaying efficiency is also reduced.